gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
GTA Myths Wiki:Requests for Promotion
Positions 'Rollback' Rollback (called Patrollers) can revert disruptive edits, monitor and ban users from the Wiki's chat and can remove forum posts. If a patroller spots vandalism, they report it to an admin. A user will also gain Chat Moderator abilities if their Rollback request is successful. Requirements for Patroller: *Be in good standing with the wiki with no blocks within the past month on your record. *Have a minimum of 500 edits. *Have been active on the wiki for at least one month. 'Administrator' Administrators (admins) have the same abilities of a patroller, as well as the ability to block users. They can also ban users from the chat and have more editing capabilities, such as changing the Wiki's theme or accessing internal files on the wiki. Requirements for Administrator: *Must have Rollback abilities. *Have a minimum of 750 edits. *Have been active on the wiki for at least 2 months. 'Bureaucrat' Bureaucrats are the most elite members on the Wiki. They have all the abilities of all other staff members combined, they can promote and demote users. Upon a user's request for Bureaucrat, a Bureaucrat-only vote will ensue which will stay open one week. All of the Staff and the community are barred from voting, but are allowed to leave a comment. Requirements for Bureaucrat: *Must be an Administrator. *Have a minimum of 1,500 edits. *Have been active regularly on the wiki for at least 6 months, but 1 year is preferred. How to Apply All requests remain active one week for voting and will be closed as inactive after said time. A request may be closed early if more than half of the staff has cast a vote and there is a clear answer. There may be only one vote per user. If a request fails, that user cannot apply again until a month has passed. A user who applies may not vote for themselves. Votes are counted at face value and are not subject to a percentage. This insures all get a fair say. You may also not delete your request in the active nor inactive sections. Requirements To vote or file a promotion/demotion request, you must have at least 100 edits, have been active for one month, and be in good standing with no blocks within the past month on your record. This isn't to discourage users from voting, it's to prevent Sockpuppetry, Meatpuppetry and ensure that Revenge Demotions are avoided. Staff Positions Available The GTA Myths Wiki has set limits to the number of users that may hold various staff positions on the wiki at one time. The current limits imposed are as follows: *Bureaucrats - N/A *Administrators - five (5) users at one time. *Patrollers - six (6) users at one time. Archives If you are looking for old requests go to the archives page where you will find all of the wiki's past requests. *Archives Active Requests MattMythMaestro - Demotion In recent events, a patroller on this wiki - Matt - was involved in an argument on the chat with another user on the wiki; XXDrewTheDewXx. I wouldn't normally put a staff member up for demotion for a simple argument, but apparently Matt became completely uncivil towards him and attacked Drew's religious beliefs. This is completely unacceptable behavior from any user on this wiki; let alone a staff member. After the assault, he childishly attacked Ali Rocky and others who disapproved of his actions. I understand some of you consider this user as a friend, but when someone's religious beliefs are offended - by a staff member - you have to look past that and for the good of the wiki. Staffers are to uphold the Policy, and when a patroller gets way out of line like this, it makes the entire staff look bad. Boomer8 (talk) 12:27, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Votes *'Yes' - Boomer8 (talk) 12:27, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Comments Inactive Requests Closed as unsuccessful by -- ([[Message Wall:MythHunter 007|) 05:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Master Myth Hunter-Patroller I am applying for Patroller for the first time. I have improved my grammar as told by my friends on here. I am Hoping for a Patroller position. I have improved most things I have been told to improve, e.g. how I edit. So far I have improved. Votes *'No'''- ([[Message Wall:MythHunter 007|) *'No -' MattMythMaestro (Message) 18:49, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Comments *Did you even read the requirements for the patroller. You have be active for at least two months and you must have over 500 edits.-- ([[Message Wall:MythHunter 007|) *All I have seen you do in the last couple of days is edit in very small wording and sentences, you were clearly pointsgaining which is against the rules, but, I am not too worried about that, you must reach the requirements for the position, currently you haven't, so thats why I am giving you a "No" - MattMythMaestro (Message) 18:52, January 24, 2016 (UTC) SuperMythGangsta - Patroller Closed as unsuccessful by LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:07, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Hello Users, im SMG,i have been tried to apply for like 4 or 5 times for a patroller and it turned out that all of them were not successful,most of the problems were: Grammar,Arguments,Edits.And now i finished them all, i posted some theories about the UFOs in GTA 5 and i didin't got in any argument,i wasn't active cuz i had some problems with computer and well i had to go to school so yeah.Vote.Also i wish you a happy NEW YEAR Votes *'No' - MattMythMaestro (Message) 19:12, January 3, 2016 (UTC) *Yes- --Ali Rocky (talk) 22:35, December 31, 2015 (UTC) *'No' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:26, December 31, 2015 (UTC) *'No' - Matthew103 (talk) 04:35, January 1, 2016 (UTC) *'No'-- *'No ~ ' AwesomeBoy (contact) 11:25, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Comments *After a long think, and observation on other people's thoughts I have come to the decision to give you a no on this one Super, but make sure you put in the effort and just don't stay for one week and edit a few pages then apply, you got to really put effort it to get the results! - MattMythMaestro (Message) 19:15 January 3, 2016 (UTC) *I can't say much but you are a veteran at myths wiki, you know about the wiki rules, and can revert edits, but I don't think you'll ever be promoted to admin, if you keep up with this state of grammar, anyways hard work eradicates the impossible, remember that.--Ali Rocky (talk) 22:35, December 31, 2015 (UTC) *Your grammar still isn't good enough in my eyes, although it is better. I also haven't seen you do anything that proves to me you have the ability to be a Patroller and be able to use the rights where needed. You are also prone to long periods of inactivity. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:26, December 31, 2015 (UTC) *Yeah i had some periods because of my computer -Super *You need to work in your grammar. Grammar Policy must be followed by all users in this wiki, especially staff members. - Matthew103 (talk) 04:35, January 1, 2016 (UTC) *Your daily routine - EAT SLEEP APPLY FOR STAFF DISAPPEAR REPEAT.-- *'"'''Yeah i had some periods because of my computer'"' made my day! Damn, you totally, unintentionally made my day! Best quote of the wiki. Anyways, your grammar is good, I've seen far more worse requests than that. But then again, can't say Yes cause your work is yet to begin. AwesomeBoy (contact) 11:25, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Ali Rocky - Administrator ''Closed as successful by LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:28, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey guys, I am Ali Rocky, an ardent Vice City myth hunter. I have had two patroller stints, the initial session was assaulted by an infamous user. My subsequent run as a patroller, has been quite thriving and persuasive, such is the claim of copious users. I have exerted myself to the cause of revealing occult and undisclosed myths in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. I aim to deliver a lot to this wiki, exerting my utmost potential. I have faith that the community will vote for the optimal. Thank you and may Allah bless you all. --Ali Rocky (talk) 08:58, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Votes *'Yes - User:Mantiix (talk) '''10:54, December 30, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes''' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 11:06, December 30, 2015 (UTC) *'No'-- ([[Message Wall:MythHunter 007|) *'Yes'-- --''AwesomeBoy (contact) 12:35, December 30, 2015 (UTC) *Yes - Super *'Yes-User:Mostapha123(talk) '''15:30 , December 30 , 2015 (UTC) *'Yes - Myth(Please leave your threats here/ ) 15:47, December 30, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes - 'Death002 (talk) 19:03, December 30, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes' - Boomer8 (talk) 19:42, December 30, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes' - Matthew103 (talk) 09:52, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Comments *It has to be yes from me. I know you very well, and you are a very nice person, because you don't abuse and don't start fights anymore, as before. Now you changed. And I'm not that person who likes living in past, so now is now. You are sufficient for an admin, you are old enough, you are good editor and you are active person. Keep it going, and don't leave this page. You are influential person to me and this whole wiki. - User:Mantiix (talk) 11:00, December 30, 2015 (UTC) *I would say yes, since you have shown at points ability to become an administrator, but as Matt said, your social skills could use a bit of work because we don't want arguments upon our ranks. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 11:06, December 30, 2015 (UTC) *Same as Matt.-- ([[Message Wall:MythHunter 007|) 11:13, December 30, 2015 (UTC) *im seeing that the whole No thing is being biased just because everyone is agreeing with Matt's reason and not giving their own reason. At least I know Hunter and if possible Matthew will do the right decision. AwesomeBoy (contact) 12:35, December 30, 2015 (UTC) *I can agree with some part of what Matt said. You arent too great at not being arguments. But as he himself said your editing skills are great and you have put a very large amount of hardwork in the wiki. With the hardwork you put in wiki and how much you care about wiki makes me feel its unfair to say no. Myth(Please leave your threats here/ ) 15:47, December 30, 2015 (UTC) *I changed my decision based on what I have seen when I have looked back at what you have been doing these past months and I think despite the arguments you have had, you definitely have the skills necessary to be an administrator and I feel you'll make a fine one at that. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 19:10, December 30, 2015 (UTC) *I think you have the qualifications for an admin position given the amount of edits and time you have put into the wiki. You have improved your attitude in the past months, and I believe you have the maturity for the job. Boomer8 (talk) 19:42, December 30, 2015 (UTC) *I agree with Matt that you aren't good at socializing with people, but I know that you can change that. I know that you've done well in this wiki so I think you need to be promoted, as long as you socialize with people better to prevent arguments and fights. - Matthew103 (talk) 09:52, December 31, 2015 (UTC) LS11sVaultBoy - Bureaucrat Closed December 29, 2015 as Successful. Boomer8 (talk) 02:19, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I'm VaultBoy and I'm running for bureaucrat (again) today since I've done a lot lately, but also because it is my third anniversary of being here. The last time I applied for bureaucrat I was told that if I showed, and I'm paraphrasing here, that I was passionate about the wiki then I would have a much greater chance of achieving bureaucracy. Therefore, I have spent the last few months editing like crazy to make the wiki look better and just generally do anything I can. I have added numerous new templates, as are now seen on most pages, which are mainly to make the structure and design of the wiki look better. I also have been, and had been before, spending large amounts of my own personal time (how I do it, it takes a while) making the badges system as customized and "cool" as they can be. I then obviously became the first user to reach 5000 on this badges system, but mainly I became the first user in the wiki's history to reach 5000 edits, which is something I am VERY proud of. Another two things that must certainly show I am passionate about the wiki are the facts that I have been here for 3 years now, but also because I managed to get onto the Hall of Fame, along with Sasquatch and Boomer, which surely shows I have done something right. If I were to become a bureaucrat on the wiki, there would then be three. This is only a good thing because it means that not only will bureaucrat-only decisions be easier with no decisions stuck ending at "yes and no", but I feel that with me on the team it will have all necessary skills to run a myths wiki in full charge of the wiki; Sasquatch is the myths bureau, Boomer is the enforcer of the policy (as said on the HoF), and I would be the one who is all about the structure and organization of the wiki, as I have started to be these past few months. Finally, I would like to end on the point that I have changed MASSIVELY over the past year, let alone years. We have all made mistakes in the past, but hopefully you guys have noticed that I have changed over time and I have even got from not really liking many users, to having full respect and a liking for them and what they do for the wiki, Ali being a prime example of this. I feel I have now gained the respect of this new community since the "community cleansing" of August 2014 and what I did I feel should be forgotten about and left in the past, because the past is all it is now. Thank you, and I hope you make the right decision. NOTE: ONLY BUREAUCRATS CAN VOTE, OTHER STAFF AND NORMAL USERS CAN ONLY COMMENT Votes *'Yes' --Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:53, December 29, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes' - Boomer8 (talk) 02:19, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Comments *Sorry I haven't been active lately I've been incredibly busy. For me it's a resounding YES. I have absolute faith and trust in Vaultboy that he should be the third Bureaucrat of GTA Myths Wiki. Vaultboy has all the skills and know-how on managing and running a wiki and I trust his judgment. Boomer, I strongly recommend you vote (it must be unanimous) in favor of promoting Vaultboy as he has proven himself to be a great editor and moreover is a trustworthy, honest person. The past is the past and we all must embrace the present and the future as I believe you me and Vaultboy would be the perfect team to run the best myths site on the web. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:53, December 29, 2015 (UTC) *You are in great contention to be Bureaucrat, the work you do here is phenomenal, what ever has happened in the past, is the Past, I have the most respect and belief towards you that you will do a great job, and I hope you do in fact become a Bureaucrat, best of luck! - MattMythMaestro (Message) 07:46, December 29, 2015 (UTC) *Vaultboy, it has been a pleasure having you on this wiki. I have seen the time and effort you have put in these past few years, and it is absolutely outstanding. You have definitely grown through the experiences and hardships this wiki has endured, and I now believe you are 100% qualified for the job. I also think it is a good idea to have a third Bureaucrat in case of making decisions and managing the wiki, but also for rewarding someone who has earned the position. I look forward to working with you in the new year and in the future as a co-bureaucrat. Boomer8 (talk) 02:19, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Mantiix- Patroller Closed December 26, 2015 as Successful. Boomer8 (talk) 21:56, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Greetings, I am Mantiix. I possess a deep inclination towards staff. I am a voracious analyst and prodigious theorist. I desire to be admitted into this respected armed body. I have a few editing errors but I'll recover from such editing flaws. I want to shield the wiki from undesirable, corrupt and diabolical vandalism. All in all, I will surely be disheartened and dismayed if I fail to make it but my enthusiasm won't be daunted. Hoping positively. God Bless. --Mantiix (talk) 20:14, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Votes *'YES!'--Ali Rocky (talk) 20:43, December 23, 2015 (UTC) *'No' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:50, December 23, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes'- User:Death002 (talk) 23:47, December 23, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes ~ 'AwesomeBoy (contact) 02:28, December 24, 2015 (UTC)' *No--MythHunter 03:44, December 24, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes'--User:Taskforce141yuri(talk)21:35,December 24,2015 (UTC) *Yes --Mostapha123 (talk) 14:09, December 24, 2015 (UTC) *'No' - Boomer8 (talk) 21:07, December 24, 2015 (UTC) *'No '- MattMythMaestro (Message) 03:51, Decemeber 26, 2015 (UTC) *Yes - TheGlitch01 (talk) 16:16, December 26, 2015 (UTC)TheGlitch01 Comments *You are the most deserving candidate for a patroller. You have a professional touch in your grammar, I like it. You meet all the requirements and vow to even improve your flaws, I don't see any problem at all in having you promoted. Good luck for your future. --Ali Rocky (talk) 20:43, December 23, 2015 (UTC) *I don't believe you are qualified enough. Over half of your edits are just going on comment sections and forum posts saying random things to get your edit count up. Also, edits that you do make to pages aren't really that good, as they are usually just changing a word and they end up just getting reverted by myself and Boomer. For this reason it is a no from me, but keep working and trying to improve and I'm sure you'll be able to reach a position eventually, ask Ali to help you, as I told him the exact same thing and now he is flying fine. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:50, December 23, 2015 (UTC) *I think that you could be patroller, your grammar is good enough and you could improve couple things. Good luck! User:Death002 (talk) 23:47, December 23, 2015 (UTC) *Can't be sure if you are writing in such a way just to impress us or whateves, but meh. I'm digging it. Yes from me mister, cause if you did comments big enough, then I don't think that matters. But if your comments are small, way small, then I agree with Vault. AwesomeBoy (contact) 09:22, December 24, 2015 (UTC) *You will be good a patroller,I have faith on you and like Ali said your grammar is good which is one of the reason I vote you,again good luck.'User:Taskforce141yuri(contact) 21:45,December 24, 2015 (UTC) *Like Vault said, most of your edits are just comments, and I spent easily 40 minutes yesterday reverting the pages you edit. If you improve your grammar and make more substantial edits I'd feel better promoting you. Boomer8 (talk) 21:07, December 24, 2015 (UTC) *Same as VaultBoy.--MythHunter 04:29, December 25, 2015 (UTC) *Same as Boomer, for the comments and edits you make are unnecessary. MattMythMaestro (Message) 03:53, December 26, 2015 (UTC) *Same as Rocky. Death002 - Patroller Closed as successful 'AwesomeBoy (contact) 09:53, December 26, 2015 (UTC)' Hello everyone, Im Death002 and since joining this wikia I wanted to become a Patroller. I meet all the criteria for this position (I have 514 edits, and no blocks whatsoever). I don't have problems with my grammar, and Im here nearly every day. I think that I could make this wikia better place, protect it from trolls and vandals. Thanks for reading. Votes *'YES'--Ali Rocky (talk) 18:43, December 23, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes' - Boomer8 (talk) 19:01, December 23, 2015 (UTC) *Yes - Mantiix (talk) 19:20, December 23, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:50, December 23, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes ~ 'AwesomeBoy (contact) 02:28, December 24, 2015 (UTC)' *'Yes'--MythHunter 03:44, December 24, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes'--User:Taskforce141yuri(talk)21:50,December 24,2015 (UTC) *Yes--Mostapha123 (talk) 14:09, December 24, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes' - MattMythMaestro (Message) 03:58, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Comments *You and Mantiix are the foremost choices for patrollers, hopefully he will leave a request soon. And as for you, I am so happy :) May Allah Bless you with even more.--Ali Rocky (talk) 18:43, December 23, 2015 (UTC) *You do meet the requirements to be a patroller, but I looked at your contributions and most of the recent ones are just writing comments. Most of the edits you do on articles are usually good, so I guess you're qualified enough to get promoted. Boomer8 (talk) 19:01, December 23, 2015 (UTC) *Same reasons and thoughts as Boomer. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:50, December 23, 2015 (UTC) *Been seeing you editing a lot recently, keep up the good work! AwesomeBoy (contact) 02:28, December 24, 2015 (UTC) *Same as Boomer.--MythHunter 03:44, December 24, 2015 (UTC) *Same as Ali Rockey.'User:Taskforce141yuri(contact) 21:51,December 24, 2015 (UTC) *You would be a great addition to the staff, I wish you the best of luck! - MattMythMaestro (Message) 4:01, December 26, 2015 (UTC)